Real Love
by Anna Withlock Volturi
Summary: O outro lado da história dos protagonistas de uma saga incrível. Só vendo para saber. Ashson
1. Introdução

- real love ( Ashley Greene | Jackson Rathbone )

"Por que amantes não podem ser amigos, mas amigos se tornam amantes". Real Love (**Ash&Jack** fic)

Após o termino das gravações do filme _Twilight_, a atriz **Ashley Greene** se vê louca e completamente apaixonada por seu colega de trabalho. Mas não tem a _mínina idéia_ de como expressar isso a ele. E sofre de um _medo_ absurdo dele rejeitá-la. Ela temia ficar terrivelmente abalada, algo que não poderia acontecer, já que se houvesse eles se afastariam e teriam de continuar a interpretar mais três filmes como _marido e mulher_.

Mas Ash não faz a _mínina idéia_ de quanto tudo que tem medo de sofrer é exatamente o que impede **Jackson Rathbone**, o homem que está perdidamente _apaixonada_, de assumir o que sente por ela.

E para não arriscar a amizade, que os deixa próximos cada vez mais, eles pretendem continuar nesse _impasse_. Mas até que ponto o _amor verdadeiro_ suportaria viver apenas como _bons amigos_?

Copyright 2009, all rights reserved for Anna Salles

Todos personagens contidos nesta história são **fictícios**. Qualquer _semelhança_ com pessoas vivas ou mortas e/ou situações reais são mera **coincidência**.

* * *

Olá pessoal! Tudo bom?

Como eu prometi ainda essas férias eu disse que postaria aqui minha fic Ashley e Jackson. Como o pessoal me avisou que não tinha problema postar com os atores, eu decidi postar.

Ela já esta finalizada e completamente postada no Orkut. **MAS** eu vou modificar MUITA coisa para a re-postagem dela aqui no fanfic. Ela não tem prólogo então isso fica como introdução. E como está ridiculamente pequeno, partam para o próximo post que eu já deixei para vocês o capitulo um e os spoilers do dois. Obrigada pela atenção.

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	2. A Amizade, parte I

**Capitulo 1 – A amizade – parte I**

Sempre fui muito insegura com o mundo. Com a vida. Mas algumas coisas me davam força e inspiravam a seguir em frente. E uma delas eram os contos de fadas. Aqueles bonitos e meigos. Que nos fazem sonhar durante semanas com o príncipe encantado.

Mas no meu caso, eu tinha muitas outras coisas na minha cabeça para pensa no príncipe. Tinha a escola e depois o trabalho como modelo. E enquanto eu corria atrás de ser atriz, não havia tempo para ilusões. Nem príncipe, nem sapo.

Claro que aquilo estava ficando melhor. Menos corrido. Só que agora eu sonhava menos. Tinha os pés no chão e mesmo com a cabeça na lua, não era a mesma coisa. Eu não ficava sonhando com aquelas coisas. Eu namorava, me divertia com homens. Mas nenhum parecia o certo. O príncipe.

As gravações de Crepúsculo haviam terminado. E como sempre, o ultimo dia de gravação fora aquela choradeira. O elenco e toda a produção haviam decidido que depois de toda aquela união que houve entre todos, era preciso uma festa.

E já um tempo antes do fim das gravações, todos se juntaram na organização de um grande luau na praia. Tinha tudo pra dar certo.

E no dia após o fim das gravações, eu, Nikki e Kristen nos vimos loucas atrás da roupa perfeita para aquele dia tão memorável.

- Eu realmente não seu o que vestir. – Nikki disse, caindo com os cabelos soltos na minha cama.

- Muito menos eu. Branco não cai bem em mim. – Kristen comentou com um suspiro, sentada ao lado de Nikki.

- Qual é meninas, eu tenho uma penca de roupas brancas aqui. Uma, pelo menos, tem que servir para vocês. – cheia de roupas penduradas nos braços e ombros, eu as olhava incrédula enquanto mantinha as mãos na cintura. Nikki levantou a cabeça e não conseguiu evitar o risinho ao ver-me com cara de enfezada.

- Baixinha, suas roupas não se parecem comigo. – Nikki comentou, voltando a deitar-se. Odeio que me chamem de baixinha, mas esse não é o ponto agora.

- Ah Nikki, eu tenho um monte de roupas provocantes. – ri enquanto largava algumas roupas no pufe entalhado em madeira, frente à minha enorme cama. – vocês nem parecem contentes com essa festa.

- A verdade é que eu estou exausta. – confessou Kris. – mas eu vou achar algo, Ash. – então se levantou disposta.

Antes que Kris alcançasse o armário para outra longa e cansativa busca, o meu celular ecoou no quarto. E instintivamente, já que estava perto, Nikki o agarrou rapidamente.

- Hmmm... Jack. – Nikki comentou, lendo o visor, com aquele sorriso malicioso dela. No mesmo instante fiquei rígida e corri até ela. Fazia dias que elas vinham insinuando que rolava algo entre mim e Rathbone.

- Me dê! – pedi suplicante. Mas Nikki foi mais rápida e atendeu.

- JACK! – berrou para o nosso colega de trabalho, ao telefone.

-_ Nikki?_ – eu pude o ouvir do outro lado da linha, pela altura do meu celular. Ele riu provavelmente da animação de Nikki.

- Eu sim, meu bem! Como vai? – disse rindo da cara que eu fazia para ela.

- _Bem. Ér, Ash está ai?_ – perguntou ele um pouco receoso e sem graça. Eu adorava aquela voz calminha dele. Era realmente muito fofo!

- Está sim, vou passar para ela. – disse sorrindo e então entregou o celular a mim.

- Oi Jack. Oh, sim, ela estão aqui. Desculpe-me, Nik é sempre mais rápida. – ri brevemente enquanto falava com meu melhor amigo no telefone e me sentava na cama. – Não, ainda estamos escolhendo a roupa. Talvez. Não. – e ri novamente. – Sim, posso. Cinco minutos então. Beijos. – e desliguei sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Kris e Nik sentaram-se na cama, olhando-me curiosas. E eu não entendia aquela curiosidade.

- O que os pombinhos falavam? – perguntou Kris, sem paciência por esperar qualquer palavra minha.

- Ora, nada de pombinhos. – a reprimi.

- Tanto faz. – Nik bufou. – o que falavam?

- Nada demais. Que curiosas vocês. – e levantei-me da cama, em direção ao armário.

- O que foi os "cinco minutos"? – ignorando o fato que eu não queria contar nada, Kris perguntou.

- Ele está vindo para cá. – disse com naturalidade, enquanto via se uma roupa me servia bem para festa. – o que acham dessa? – perguntei mostrando-lhes a roupa no cabide.

- Realmente linda. – Nik comentou e voltou do momentâneo transe na roupa magnífica que eu trazia nas mãos. – Mas como você diz com tanta naturalidade que ele está vindo para cá?

- Vai recebê-lo assim? – perguntou Kris, referindo-se ao conjunto de short e blusa simples que eu vestia.

- Ora meninas, é só uma visita. Ele tem feito sempre isso há semanas. – a pequena informação que eu sem querer havia pronunciado deixara Nik e Kris em alerta. E as duas soltaram um gritinho estridente.

- Então quer dizer que o casalzinho tem se visto sempre. – disse Kris sorrindo maliciosa.

- Ah, podem parar. – fiz cara feia. – não há nada demais. Somos amigos. Grandes amigos. E gostamos de estar perto um do outro. Como amigos. – anunciei com as mãos na cintura. – Apenas isso!

- Ora Ash, eu e Kellan também somos grandes amigos. – Nik sorriu tranqüila. – e não nos vemos sempre fora das gravações. Na verdade só quando combinamos durante as gravações.

- Digo o mesmo de mim e de Robert. – anunciou Kris, sorrindo.

- E eu não tenho o direito de ser mais próxima de alguém? – perguntei balançando a cabeça e rindo. – Meninas, eu e ele somos apenas amigos.

- Ah, mas vocês vivem juntinhos nas gravações. – falou Kris.

- E são casados no filme, o que os deixa mais próximos. – lembrou Nik. Nisso as duas já estavam de pé e me encurralavam como uma presa, no meu próprio segredo.

- E vocês têm muita química juntos. – continuou Kris.

- E vivem grudados de abraçinhos, beijinhos no rosto, sorrisinhos. – sorrindo maliciosa, Nik tentava encurralar-me cada vez mais.

- E ele até te ensinou a dançar. Te apresentou aos pais dele. Te levou aos shows da banda dele antes mesmo de levar qualquer outro do elenco. – Kris lembrou-me.

- Certas vocês ganharam. – disse quase como um grito de desabafo. – Eu estou realmente gostando do Jack! – e então, suspirei completamente aliviada. Eu precisava há muito tempo desabafar isso.

- EU SABIA! – disse Nik comemorando. O que me fez dar um risinho. As comemorações de Nikki eram sempre as mais extravagantes.

- Mas podem parar, por que ele me vê apenas como uma amiga. – avisei, um pouco deprimida com minha própria certeza.

- Você acha mesmo? – um pouco debochada, Kris me olhou.

- Acho – olhei-a sem entender.

- Ah, qual é, ele vive te chamando de esposa. – lembrou Nik.

- Por causa do filme, idiota. – disse com cara de taxo e depois ri. – estou brincando.

- É bom mesmo. – imitou a cara de brava da Rosalie, o que fez nós três morrermos de rir.

Ficamos um tempo daquele jeito, até que o barulho da campainha nos interrompeu. Fiquei rígida e respirei fundo.

- Não saiam daí. – e como se tivesse voado, desci correndo escada a baixo do meu duplex. E antes que pudesse parar para respirar, atendi com o maior sorriso do mundo. – Jack!


	3. A Amizade, parte II

**Capitulo 1 – A amizade – parte II**

Jackson's Point Of View

Ela me abraçou de um jeito que realmente, só ela abraçava. E eu me senti pleno com aquele abraço. Por mais que Ashley levasse na brincadeira quando eu falava com ela que me deixava tonto, era realmente verdade. Eu ficava sempre absurdamente balançado por ela.

Ash levava tudo na brincadeira. Eu não sabia se era o jeito que eu falava ou se ela achava mesmo que eu "_zoava_" com tudo. Eu na maior parte do tempo estava realmente fazendo brincadeirinhas com ela. Mas quando eu tratava de sentimentos, nunca brincava – era quase que como meu personagem, Japer, mas ele era mil vezes mais sério que eu –, apesar de Ashley não parecer acreditar nisso.

- Ash, minha linda. – eu disse abraçando-a com tanta força que a levantei no ar. O que não era tão difícil quando se tinha a altura da Ashley.

- Como está? – ela perguntou quando a pousei novamente no chão, após uma longa e gostosa gargalhada que só ela sabia dar.

- Animadíssimo por dançar muito. – eu disse, dando uma piscada para ela, que riu.

- Você vai dançar comigo, marido? – ela falou, usando aquela brincadeira e aquele tom que nós usávamos nos referindo aos nossos personagens. Era bonito vindo dela. Vindo de mim soava meio _gay_.

- Só com você, esposa. – e então a segurei pela cintura e enchi sua bochecha linda e rosada, com um beijo forte e estalado. Ela corou absurdamente, o que me fez sorrir torto.

- Assim que eu gosto. – ela fez cara de seria e depois riu, me abraçando forte. Depois do abraço me guiou para o sofá, onde nos sentamos lado a lado, mas nos encarando. Ela agarrou uma almofada com os braçinhos pequenos e me olhou com uma cara curiosa.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntei fazendo uma careta de desconfiado que a fez rir.

- O que trás meu Jazz até aqui? – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto brincava com as mechas loiras em meu cabelo, do meu personagem.

- Hm, ele veio convidar a esposa para fugir dessa festa e ir para bem longe. – eu brinquei e ela me deu um tapinha no ombro.

- Falo sério – e então riu de um jeito adorável. –, o que te trás aqui?

- Ah, eu queria vê-la. – disse com sinceridade, e podia ter certeza que ela se derreteu, o que me deixou satisfeito, só pelo seu olhar abobalhado.

- Que graçinha. – ela balançou os cabelos grandes e leves, diferentes dos de sua personagem atual. – quer conversar, não é?

- Você sabe de tudo. – foi quase como um desabafo aquela frase, o que eu ia falar, ela sabia mesmo. Mas havia o duplo sentido que ela me entendia como ninguém.

- Você brigou com seus pais de novo? – ela disse entendendo perfeitamente minha frase.

- Minha mãe. – avisei e bufei. – ela ficou falando umas bobagens. – balancei a cabeça de leve, olhando o chão.

- Conte-me tudo. – quando ela pediu isso eu lembrei então que o motivo da briga com minha mãe fora ela.

- Bom... – um pouco incerto se contaria, fiz uma careta.

- Foi por minha causa? – ela perguntou quase como se lesse meus pensamentos. Maluquice minha. Mas algumas vezes ela me conhecia tão bem como eu mesmo me conheço.

- Ela começou a falar umas coisas horríveis que eu me irritei. Você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, e ela sabe também. Mas me irrita ela não aceitar este fato. Poxa, vocês quase se conheceram, pena que não deu certo. Mas aposto que ela te adoraria. Não sei porque vive de asneiras.

Ashley's Point Of View

Jack havia brigado com a mãe por mim. Ele realmente era um cara incrível. Eu sabia bem como a mãe de Jack me detestava. Mas ela é mãe dele, então eu nem ligo. Ela já fez o grande favor de gerar essa perfeição que é o Jack, que até minha mãe chega a ter quedas por ele.

Mas daí ele brigar com ela por minha causa, tinha que ser muito Jack mesmo. Eu suspirei. Não sei se por que ele era perfeito ou por estar triste por ele ter brigado com a mãe. Sei que suspirei e ele me olhou.

- Não devia preocupá-la com essas coisas, desculpe. – ele pediu, com aquela carinha que meu Deus! Dava-me uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. Mas eu me controlei. Pelo bem da nossa amizade. Afinal, é o que realmente nossos!

- Por favor, Jack, não é preocupação. Eu só não quero que fique brigando com ela por mim. Não vale a pena. – eu disse o olhando.

Ele de repente ficou mais perto, uma proximidade que me deu medo. Medo do meu próprio instinto. Medo de como eu podia ficar descontrolada com o hálito dele – aquele hálito de hortelã tão saboroso e tentador – tão perto dos meus lábios.

- Vale a pena sim. – ele disse num tom baixo e sedutor que me deixava arrepiada e derretida por dentro. E eu realmente perdi a cabeça quando encostei meus lábios naquela boca tentadora dele.

Foi uma fração de segundos que nossos lábios se uniram, mas foi tempo suficiente para uma pequena chama se acender na minha alma. Eu realmente estava louca! Como havia arriscado tanto assim? Era absurdo o que eu estava fazendo! Eu era ridícula agindo assim. Ele me acharia ridícula.

Eu o olhei com uma cara de espanto por algum tempo. Sem ter certeza se havia mesmo feito aquilo. E depois tentei sorrir.

- Ér, desculpe-me. – eu quase supliquei, enquanto engolia a seco. – Quer dizer, foi...

- Tudo bem, Ash. – eu não entendi, mas ele parecia entender aquele curto selinho. – Vamos considerar isso um agradecimento.

- Certo. – eu disse inquieta e nervosa, mas sorrindo. – por ter me defendido para sua mãe.

- Exato. – Eu não sei por que, mas me sentia completamente nervosa.

Ficamos num silencio que me deixou louca. Eu era realmente idiota! Ta certo que havia sido apenas um selinho, mas eu não precisava tê-lo embaraçado. Eu não queria nem imaginar como minha cara estava. Eu devia estar mais vermelha que a caixinha de batatas do Mc Donald's. Ótimo Ash, agora o que o Jack vai pensar de você? Que é uma pervertida tarada que se aproveita dos amigos. Meu Deus! Eu estou ficando louca. Concentre-se Ash, foco!

Não sei quantos suspiros já dei. E ele continua me olhando estático. O que você faz agora Ashley?

* * *

Nossa, demorei a postar aqui. E isso porque a fic ta terminada. Anyway, eu agradeço quem ta lendo e comentando, mas infelizmente não vou poder responder D: Mais duas fics ainda esperam por mim e eu mal comecei a escrever algumas cenas... HSUAHUS'

Eu juro que depois respondo aqui. Mas antes de ir, que tal uns spoilers?

* * *

**E NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

_– Onde estão as malucas?_

_- Lá em cima, colocando meu guarda-roupa a baixo. Ei, quer saber de uma fofoca?_

_- Manda a ver._

_- Acho que Nik e Kel estão saindo._

_- Robert veio me comentar o mesmo._

_- Então deve ser mesmo verdade._

_- Esperamos que sim. Chega de embolações apenas._

_(...)_

_– Ei Jack, não quer subir e falar com as garotas?_

_- Claro, vamos falar com as loucas._

_(...)_

_- Casal!_

_- Meu Deus, que gracinhas, estão até de mãos dadas._

_- Elas beberam um pouco._

_- É, parece que você vai precisar de outra garrafa de vinho português._

_- Não, melhor não enquanto essas malucas estiverem freqüentando minha casa._

_- Parem de fofocar da gente!_

_(...)_

_- Nik, por que você não faz que nem a Kris. ela deve estar tendo belos sonhos com o Rob._

_- Eu não quero ter esses sonhos com o Rob. Ele nem é tão bonito._

_- Então você pode tentar sonhar com o Kel._

_- Certo, mas você dorme também. Ai todas podemos sonhar._

_- Não vou sonhar com o Kel. Nem com o Rob._

_- Tudo bem. Você pode sonhar com o Jack._

_(...)_

_- Aceita um sorvete, marido?_

_- Aceito, claro._

* * *

Spoilers ficaram quase maior que o post. HSUAHU' Anyway, veremos o que acontece com JackAsh no próximo episódio. Sem mais o que falar, esperam que tenham gostado do post.

Beijos,

Anna W. V.


	4. A Amizade, parte III

**Capitulo 1 – A amizade – parte II****I**

Jackson's Point Of View

Eu não sabia se estava imaginando ou Ash havia mesmo me dado um selinho. Ela estava completamente corada. Deixando bem claro pra mim que fora um acidente.

Mas eu bem gostaria que não tivesse sido. Na verdade, nem precisaria disso, se ao menos eu tivesse raciocinado na hora e prolongado isso teria sido... um erro é claro! O que eu estava pensando? Por Deus, Ash era minha melhor amiga e eu não tinha o direito de achar ou pensar aquilo. Fora um acidente. E se eu tivesse prolongado isso teria sido terrível. Não por ser ruim, por que eu realmente queria muito beijá-la.

E beijá-la seria terrível por que eu sentiria falta dos lábios dela. Eu tinha certeza que sentiria. Aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos pressionando o meu me fariam enlouquecer.

Eu não queria sentir falta dela _daquele_ jeito. Eu sempre sentia saudades dela quando não estávamos juntos. Uma saudade saudável, de amigos. Que eu sabia que poderia acabar com uma visita. Mas aquela saudade que eu previa sentir um com um beijo poderia me matar só pelo fato da incerteza se eu poderia um dia matá-la mesmo.

Se eu a beija-se não saberia nem se ela corresponderia ou depois me beijaria de novo. E eu sabia que se provasse o sabor dela ia ser como uma droga pessoal, me consumindo na necessidade de mais.

E o clima com certeza estaria pior do que já esta agora. Eu não sei por que, mas me sinto um idiota apenas olhando-a sem dizer nada.

Está bem obvio para mim que ela esta envergonhada com o selinho acidental, eu como um bom amigo devia falar algo invés de ficar como um pateta apenas olhando-a.

- Ei Ash, está na lua ou em marte? – tentei brincar para quebrar o gelo. Ela viajava no próprio pensamento e acordou quando falei com ela. Na mesma hora que me ouviu riu e para o meu alivio deixou de ficar corada.

Eu não sabia por que, mas vê-la corada era como uma tentação. Ela tornava-se tão delicada e frágil ao mesmo tempo como se aquelas bochechas pequenas se corassem apenas para me deixar tentado e me seduzir.

Mas claro que isso era coisa da minha cabeça. Ash não tinha intenções de me deixar tentado nem de escolher quando corava. Mas eu achava realmente lindo vê-la daquele jeito.

- Agora foi você que viajou Rathbone. – ela disse com aquele sorriso encantador e divertido.

- É, dessa vez fui eu. –ri brevemente e me encostei ao sofá. – Onde estão as malucas?

- Lá em cima, colocando meu guarda-roupa a baixo. – ela riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça. – Ei, quer saber de uma fofoca? – perguntou-me e eu de imediato aproximei-me, já que ela sussurrava.

- Manda a ver. – eu pedi. Nessas horas eu tinha um pouco de mulher, adorava de uma boa fofoca.

- Acho que Nik e Kel estão saindo. – ela deu um risinho rápido enquanto sussurrava no meu ouvido. Eu ri. Eu sabia daquela informação, Rob já havia comentado comigo.

- Robert veio me comentar o mesmo. – anunciei e ela sorriu alegre.

- Então deve ser mesmo verdade.

- Esperamos que sim. – eu disse. Aqueles dois já haviam se enrolado muito. – Chega de embolações apenas.

- Estava mesmo na hora. – Ash riu e então encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro com um suspiro. – Ei Jack, não quer subir e falar com as garotas? – ela perguntou brincando com minha mão. Na verdade eu não queria subir. Queria apenas ficar ali com ela. Só nós dois. Mas havia algo que não me deixava não satisfazê-la. Então sorri.

- Claro, vamos falar com as loucas. – ela riu, uma gargalhada divertida e fofa. Como ela sempre era. E antes de nos levantar-mos do sofá enlacei meus dedos aos dela.

Ashley's Point Of View

Nos subimos as escadas de mãos dadas. Jack como sempre contando suas piadas. Ele era um amor. E eu adorava isso nele. Não havia momento que eu não risse com ele.

Fora que sempre foi, comigo em especial, muito fofo. E isso que diferencia Jack dos outros. É obvio que eu amo Kellan e Rob, mas com Jack tudo parece mais intenso. Ele sempre está mais próximo. Sempre de um jeito diferente.

Ele sabe quando eu estou triste, sabe quando preciso dele. Ele sempre sabe. E mesmo quando sabe que eu preferia estar só ele fica comigo, só para me acolher e me ajudar. E isso me atormenta cada vez mais. Eu quero Jack para mim, mas nunca poderia passar dessa enorme amizade. Ele não me via assim, ele me via como amiga.

Muitas vezes até brincava que eu era sua alma gêmea. Mas eram apenas brincadeiras. Eu sempre tive a certeza disso. Jack sempre foi brincalhão e eu não tinha dúvida alguma que sempre que dizia que iríamos casar e que éramos feito um para o outro eram brincadeiras.

Quando chegamos no quarto as meninas riam como loucas, e eu podia apostar que elas teriam ouvido pelo menos o começo da minha conversa com Jack, pelo menos o começo. E eu espera realmente que elas não tivessem visto o selinho.

- Casal! – gritou Nik ao nos ver, e abriu os braços para nos receber. Eu apenas ri e balancei a cabeça. Enquanto eu e Jack continuávamos de mãos dadas entrando no meu quarto.

- Meu Deus, que gracinhas, estão até de mãos dadas. – Kris disse rindo como louca. Estava um pouco estranho. Quando eu olhei para meu criado mudo, onde havia deixado uma garrafa de vinho para nós três, a mesma estava vazia. Não era possível que eu não podia deixar as duas crianças sozinhas por dez minutos!

- Elas beberam um pouco. – eu comentei num sussurro perto do ouvido de Jack e ele soltou uma risadinha. Agora eu estava com medo, elas a poucos minutos haviam feito com que eu confessasse estar apaixonada por Jack, e agora elas estavam bêbadas desvairadas. Eu as mataria se contassem uma palavra se quer a Jack.

- É, parece que você vai precisar de outra garrafa de vinho português. – Jack comentou sussurrando. Se eu bem o conhecia, ele daria um jeito de comprá-la e me dar de presente.

- Não, melhor não enquanto essas malucas estiverem freqüentando minha casa. – eu ri e soltei minha mão da de Jack. Não queria ter feito isso, mas Nik me puxou enquanto ria descontrolada.

- Parem de fofocar da gente! – Nik advertiu-me com um grito, alto o suficiente para meu tímpano tremer.

- Não grite! – eu disse rindo. – Criança. – provoquei e ela me de língua. Realmente Nik era uma criança.

Kris estava muito quieta quando eu a olhei ela estava cochilando na minha cama de casal. Era melhor mesmo, assim a ressaca viria logo e estariam sãs para o luau. Eu realmente esperava vê-las sãs.

- Nik, por que você não faz que nem a Kris. – Jack sugeriu rindo. E se aproximou de nós. – ela deve estar tendo belos sonhos com o Rob. – o comentário um tanto malicioso de Jack e fez rir.

- Eu não quero ter _esses_ sonhos com o Rob. – ela fez uma careta de nojo. – Ele nem é tão bonito.

- Então você pode tentar sonhar com o Kel. – eu sugeri, e ela me deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Certo, mas você dorme também. Ai todas podemos sonhar. – ela riu abraçando-me.

- Não vou sonhar com o Kel. – alertei-a mesmo sabendo que depois que apagasse eu me levantaria para conversar mais com Jack. – Nem com o Rob.

- Tudo bem. – já deitada ela sorriu. – Você pode sonhar com o Jack. – e antes de fechar os olhos piscou para mim e depois para ele.

Esperei alguns segundos até encarar Jack. Seria fácil despistar que Nik estava bêbada. Mas eu fiquei com um pouco de medo que ele desconfiasse.

Mas depois de notar que Nik também dormia o olhei com um sorriso.

- Ninguém merece essas doidas. – ele disse rindo e esticou a mão para que eu a pegasse.

- Aceita um sorvete, marido? – sugeri brincando quando o alcancei e enlacei meus dedos aos dele, sorrindo como sempre.

- Aceito, claro. – ele deu aquele sorriso que amolecia meu coração e para completar ainda me beijou a testa. Eu esperava mesmo que ele não notasse o salto que meu coração dera. E para disfarçar sorri e soltei nossas mãos para passar meu braço na cintura dele, enquanto ele me trazia mais para perto me segurando de lado pelos ombros.

* * *

Oii gente. Bom, essa é a ultima parte do capitulo um, finalmente. HSUAH' e as coisa vão começar a ficar mais legais, eu prometo : D eu no próximo vou adicionar umas coisas diferentes das que eu postei no Orkut, por isso, sem spoilers hoje D:

Eu vou passar a responder reviews pelo reply de reviews, aqui vai ficar só pra os não cadastrados que comentarem, já que muita gente não lê os avisos, hm. Kkk' anyway, é até mais fácil pra eu me organizar ;)

E por fim, desculpem o longo e tenebroso inverno pra postar. Agora com uns projetos meus concluídos, fica mais fácil e vou postar com mais freqüência (:

Beijoos,

Anna W. V.


	5. AVISO!

Recado padrão em todas fanfics.

Primeiro, mil perdões pela falta de posts todos esses meses. Tenho tido uma vida muito corrida na escola, mas como recebi diversos e-mails sobre como ficarão as fics, tirei um tempinho para responder.

Agora, perto das férias, está tudo mais tranqüilo, mas acabei de entrar na minha semana de provas finais do semestre. Então não posso postar até dia 3. Mas depois disso, eu **vou retomar todas as fics, duas por vez**. Primeiro retomo **Instituto Volturi** e **O Mundo Selvagem Das Mulheres**. Depois a **Real Love** juntamente com a **When He Felt Hope**.

Peço desculpas por ter que colocar um "post" para dar esse aviso, mas foi a única forma de responder a todos. Desculpem mesmo pela falta de posts, e espero que possam compreender.

Beijos,

Anna W. V.


End file.
